


A Sweet Surprise

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha Sanada Genichirou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Atobe Keigo, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Atobe is clearly happy about something. Sanada is about to find out what.





	A Sweet Surprise

“Right. Is something going on?”

There was no response to his words, Keigo’s voice continuing to hum along to the music that was drifting through the house. Walking to the door of the living room, Sanada paused, seeing his boyfriend dancing around the room.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He chuckled to himself, not wanting to interrupt. For all his drama and outbursts, it was still very rare to see Keigo indulging in such an expression of pure delight. “Are you going to actually let me in on whatever has you so happy?”

“Oh, did you get home already? I didn’t notice.” Keigo smirked, clearly teasing.

“Please. As though I could ever creep in through the door without alerting you.” Sanada stepped forward, reaching out his arms. Keigo fell into his embrace with a dramatic spin, smiling as Sanada caught him in a kiss. “You look happy.”

“I am happy.” Keigo grinned. “So happy, in fact, I decided we needed a treat. Like a cake. Now, don’t look like that!” Keigo interrupted before Sanada could even voice his doubts. “I actually went to a bakery. So, nothing has been burned, the kitchen is pristine, and the actual cake is edible.” He ducked his head to nuzzle at the scent spot under Sanada’s chin, then twirled away with a flourish. “Come on. Let’s see if it tastes as good as it looks.”

This was definitely suspicious, but clearly Keigo wasn’t going to spill his secrets just yet. Deciding to play along, Sanada followed him into the kitchen. “Or you could just leave all those things to me.”

“Not going to happen. As adorable as you are when you’re indulging your alpha instincts to provide for me, I do like to surprise you at least on occasion. And since I am horrible in the kitchen, well, someone has to keep the bakeries in business.” Keigo chuckled, snapping his fingers in rhythm to the music still playing in the living room. “Could you get the cake from the fridge?”

“Sure.” He headed for the fridge, increasingly curious. The cake box was easy enough to spot, so he carried it over to the table while Keigo was fussing around with cutlery. Setting down the cake, Sanada opened the box.

He was left staring.

The cake looked fine, small enough it wouldn’t go to waste with just the two of them in the house. The decorations were very fancy, indicating Keigo had clearly got it from the expensive bakery he liked to frequent. However, it wasn’t the quality of the decorations that caught his attention as much as the message written on top with brightly colored icing.

“Well?” He could hear the grin in Keigo’s voice. “How does it look?”

“Keigo.” He had to swallow, struggling to speak. All he could do was stare at the words. ‘Congrats, Daddy!’ “Does this mean…”

“It means you can stop worrying about whether your swimmers are up to the task, for one thing. But yes, I’m pregnant. I had a check-up just this morning to confirm.” Keigo chuckled as Sanada turned around to pick him up. “I take it you’re happy?”

“So happy.” Sanada hugged Keigo close, spinning them around. “This is everything I could have ever hoped for.” His Keigo, his mate, was carrying their baby. They were going to be parents.

“Great.” Keigo grinned, then poked him on the shoulder. “Now, let me down. I actually want to eat that cake.”

“Of course.” He instantly set Keigo down. "Anything you want.”

“Right now?” Keigo stole a quick kiss before turning to the table. “What I want is eating cake while we plan how to let our families know the good news.”

Sanada almost felt like dancing himself, but he figured cake eating was a good back-up plan.


End file.
